


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, overprotective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Does that mean she’ll come home soon!?” He could hear the smile in her voice, and his mind went blank. There was truth to what he had told her, but he’d hoped that she would just understand. Just like that.“I’m afraid not, sweetie.” He felt his eyes heat up and he felt a knot in his throat.“Why not?”“Because she’s not here anymore.”





	Stars

William Shakespeare was always one of the best writers when it came to tragic stories.

Theatre was never something Harry wasn’t too interested in. Yes, he’d be practically forced to study his work at school, act it out sometimes, but when he was young, he was always nervous, and he could never pull anything professional off.

But back then, if he had to choose any Shakespeare performance, it’d be something gruesome, like Macbeth or Hamlet or anything similar.

He just forgot how hard it was to lose someone so close to him. So that nerve for bloodthirsty revenge was something you’d expect a boy at school to be fond of.

 

Romeo and Juliet

 

He used to hate that play. It’s silly cliche of ‘I can’t live without you’ crap. It was hard for him to sympathise with any of the characters. Of course he understood what it was like to love someone, with everything you have, but he never expected that he’d ever be hurt like that… not again anyway. 

But now?

Oh, he still hated that play, but for different reasons this time.

Because of how  _ much  _ he could sympathise with those petty characters; crying and crying over the people you lost.

He never wanted to go through that pain again. And he never wanted to  _ see  _ anyone else go through that pain, ever.

Oh, but  _ she  _ had to know. It’s not like he can keep it a secret from her anyway. And he couldn’t bear the thought of it not coming from him. He couldn’t be a coward in front of his own daughter.

 

He had just returned home, but it didn’t matter where from. 

He had left Jesse alone at his home with Tina McGee to babysit, and when he eventually found her at their (massive) house, he couldn’t have expressed all of the emotions he felt, when little Jesse ran up and greeted him with probably the both most joyful and painful hug ever.

Tina later departed once she realised what had happened, feeling that it’d be best to give those two some alone time while he sorted things out.

Jesse’s smile almost made him forget about the events that had occurred earlier today. But he couldn’t do that, for both his and her sake.

He intended to tell her before she went to bed, but he found himself unsurprised when she asked about her before dinner.

“Is Mommy okay?”

Harry froze. 

Too late.

His mind raced with thousands of things to say, trying so hard to decide which sentence to begin with was the best, and the most positive outcome of each scenario.

“She’s better.”

“Does that mean she’ll come home soon!?” He could hear the smile in her voice, and his mind went blank. There was truth to what he had told her, but he’d hoped that she would just understand. Just like that.

“I’m afraid not, sweetie.” He felt his eyes heat up and he felt a knot in his throat.

“Why not?”

“Because she’s not here anymore.” He could hear and feel the emerging sobs in his voice, as he yearned for the this to just  _ end _ . 

He looked out of the nearby window, at the dark sky, lit by millions of tiny white specks, and he had an idea.

He guided Jesse nearer to the window, and gestured to the largest star visible.

“There she is. Right there,” he announced lifting her hand to point at it.

And he heard Tess’s voice in his head as he did so

_ “You, Harrison Wells, are the only star I see.” _

And he felt the barrier holding his tears back collapse.

He sank to his knees and let the pain loose. The warm tears ran down his red cheeks like forest rain, as he tried cover his face to avoid her eyes.

He felt small arms wrap around his waist.

“Don’t cry, Daddy,” she assured. “Mommy can still see us. But we just can’t see her, and she still loves us very much”

The softness of Jesse’s voice halted the crying, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her.

Protecting her.

His eyes dried at the sudden exposure to the cool air.

And he swore to keep his daughter safe. No matter what. 

And he would do  _ anything _ , to get her back

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this ;-;  
> I just felt like I had to write this, idek why XD  
> Hopefully My parents will let me off going to school bcuz I lowkey have the flu T-T  
> So I might write more during my time off ^^  
> I really hope you enjoyed this! >w<


End file.
